Load game from last checkpoint
by give-it-a-try
Summary: Turbo survived. He got plans but will have to share the game with a player 2(not an oc). How will they handle this forced coexistence? what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

There he was, flickering in and out of existence.

Brief flashes of light, glitching, codes and pain.

Oh the pain. Crippling and bounding, and yet reassuring, as it was the only reminder that shook him out of that non-existence brain numbing haze.

A deafening rumbling sound of static, dead emptying silence.

He appeared again for just a few seconds, enough time to stretch his arm, streaks of red statics running to the tip of his four fingers. He was crawling on an hard rocky chocolate floor. Brown sweet dust fluttering before him, filling his lungs. He was breathing heavily, scared, trying to grab anything with his gray pixellated hand, before his codes rippled,shaked and splitted once more.

How much time had passed? Hours? Days? Years? There was no way to tell.

Trapped in his mind, a pool of hate-drenched poison. He felt maybe it was better to be drunk in hate, rather than drowning in fear, so he was holding on, with every fiber of his code to this twisted sentiment.

He reappeared another few times, once in the candy cane forest. The never ending day-light of Sugar Rush hurt his eyes. It was cool, and a soft wind was blowing, bringing a fresh peppermint breeze that made his nose itch. He felt the need to scream, a low guttural sound came out of his throat, the audio of his voice artificial and distorted.

_He swore and swore, countless times, he was going to get his revenge, he was going to end the people who had done this to him, who had stole his game and ruined all he had accomplished . _  
_He wanted them to suffer, to have their game unplugged and know it was their fault. He knew that was the most unbearable feeling, he knew that all too well. _  
_And after that he was going to be merciful, and kill them off, permanently._  
_All of them, but one._  
_The glitch. _  
_He had other plans for her._

Next time he can see again it is the familiar pin- _SALMON_ of his castle, he is in the throne room, it is empty and silent. Engines roaming in the distance. His heart feels heavy.  
It was a clenching sense of helplessness, discomfort and nostalgia. But the greatest racer ever wasn't going to shed a tear, no matter how much he longed to be back on the track.

He opened his glowing yellow eyes, and before him an all too familiar old man clad in purple and gold, was staring at him concerned, smiling softly. Both floating surrounded only by darkness.  
The man offers him his hand, he doesn't think twice and he clutches it. His grey hand is squeezed tightly, affectionately. Little red sparks generate from the touch. He clings on desperate, panicked and holds close to him.

His heart skipped. He felt as if he was falling. Just for a moment.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in a cave, a dim light warms the walls, a cola hot spring in the middle of it and Mentos stalagmites half hidden in the shadows on the ceiling. He was expecting to glitch away in a moment, but seconds passed and turned into minutes.  
He doesn't dare to move from the spot where he is sitting, too afraid, too uncertain. He remembers, this is where he was killed,_ this is where they murdered him._

_He feels pathetic. He feels angry._

_He should have killed off Ralph the first time he saw him. He should have closed the entrance to Sugar Rush a long time ago. He should have kept Vanellope, that damned glitch, in his fungeon since the start, until he found a way to get rid of her._  
_It could have all been avoided, but no, the old man wouldn't allow him._

_"Litthen" he used to say in a sheepish and worried tone, before showering him with reasons over reasons on why he shouldn't do this or that, on how his plan was going to fail and how the game would get unplugged if he was to distort it too much to fit his needs._  
_Somehow he had trusted him, he was the only person he trusted, but now he regretted it bitterly._  
_He should have shut his mouth a long time ago, he thinks to himself, he's not going to make that mistake again. If you want to succeed, trust no one but yourself._

His codes shakes, pixels float and glisten around him. It was too good to last, he lets out a trembly breath, resigned.  
But he doesn't disappear, oh no.  
His shape doubles, and takes form.  
King Candy appears before him.  
The old man gives him an uncertain look, his shoulders shiver a little as he turns around.

" Turbo?"

Turbo's yellow eyes widen and brighten in surprise, he doesn't let a sound and simply stares.  
The King examines his hands, he pats lightly his chest and pants, as to make sure he is still there, and nothing is missing, his gaze travels back on the other character. He smiles, giggles and gesticulates briefly looking very pleased.

" Well, well, we should be fine now. No more glitching. It was quite distressing, wasn't it?" he looks away, then looks back at the little man on the floor, but doesn't let him time to answer.

"You can thank me later" he adds proudly, offering the racer a hand to help him stand to his feet.

The gray man slaps the other's hand away.

" I owe ya nothin' ..." he curses grimacing, raising from the ground on his own and looking away.

The King's smile vanishes leaving a frown, he crosses his arms over his chest, with a quite dramatic look on his features.

" Hey you, you listen to me, I brought us back. I brought YOU back. Could have you done that? no, no I don't think so! ohoho not without my help anyway."

Turbo backs away, looking for an exit, he wants to get away from him, he won't let him ruin his plans again.

" I just wanna talk " King Candy starts again, sounding less pretentious. He walks closer to the other character and follows him, holding his hands together, seeming honestly concerned. He laughs nervously and his shoulders shake again.

"... we can make things right again, we have a second chan-"

" You already did enough !" Turbo cuts him short, aggressively.

"Wait" the King pleads. He starts glitching, pixels rearranging. He grabs the other's arm.

Statics spread to the racer's body, as he attempts to back away.  
The King giggles again, examining his hand. Then looks quite surprised and worried as both keep glitching.

" ohoh,ha, t-this wasn't supposed to happen..."

" I thought you said you had fixed it!" Turbo yells furious, clenching his fists.

Their sprites flicker, but instead of disappearing their pixels merge together.  
Only one sprite is left, its image glitches briefly between that of the racer and the King, before settling on the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly his shape is distorted, and between red sparks, at the end of his left arm a giant pink cherry flavored claw materializes. His whole arm is now sharp, monstrously enormous and made of striped hard candy.

He flings the horrid limb away yelping, scared, before realizing it was attached to his shoulder. The King lets out a whine as he pulls at his gray tufty hair, what could have gone wrong?

His eyes dart around the cave quickly, he feels confused as he presses his hands to his temples trying to think. But his mind is a rumble, and an unfamiliar sensation strikes him.

_He is terribly hungry._

He whimpers and his breath is quick.

" Shweet candy canes, what is happening? OhOH HA"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The King's head briefly flickers to that of the racer, just long enough for him to yell and give a disgusted glance and the cybug limb.

" OhOHOh, You're still there!" he chuckles seeming relieved for a second before changing completely expression and forcing an angry grimace on his otherwise soft features.

" I-I tried to save us!" he yells, his body stiff, limbs rigid to either side of his body.  
He relaxes after a second, sighing, realizing he is yelling to an empty cave.

" When Vanellope rebooted Sugar Rush, everything was going back to its original state... everything was going back as before you started playing at your own will with the code!"  
...if only you had listened to me, I just wanted us to- to fit in- to be part of the game... but no, no, Turbo couldn't bear being second to a little 9 years old girl!"  
He scolds, shaking his head.

" I AM TURBO, THE GREATEST RACER EVER AND I AM SECOND TO NO ONE."  
Turbo's head glitches again over King Candy's, he shouts and plants the claw in the hard ground angered, his eyes gleaming eerily.

" SHUT UP. YOU'VE NO RIGHT TA SCOLD ME, YOU WERE NOTHIN' BUT SHAT'RED DATA BEFORE I "PLAY'D WITH THE CODES ."  
His words echo on the dark walls around them. He won't take any of this, the man owes him his existence, he owes him everything.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!" he pants out of breath, voice mandatory, angry and even slightly scared . He hates this whole situation, he hates not knowing what is going on.

King Candy again in control, shakes his head a little dizzy, and pulls out the sharp fingers from the soil, huffing.  
" I was nothing but shattered data, ohoho yes. - But I'd rather you never used me to ruin this game, and torture a poor girl just because she is a better racer than you are."  
His face is dead serious his tone a little harsh but merely a whisper. He sighs and slouches a little.

" ...after we died I respawned at the castle so I hurried to the control room and I fused our codes together - not really a perfect job but I did what I could in the short time I had, before I was going to vanish-... since I was originally meant to be a character and part of the game, we should be safe... "  
His mind is now calm and he sits down on a rock. The King examines the newly acquired limb, flicking the deadly claws. It is dark sleek and shiny, and he notices it is in fact very familiar as well as the hunger he feels. This suggests him an idea, and slowly the pieces of the puzzle come together.

" Ohoho, unfortunately cybug codes are apparently very vicious and sneaky, I am afraid there was some left between some of your strings... but now that it is inside my data, the game will recognize it as its own and let it infect both our codes...  
He pauses and swallows. He suddenly realizes something.

...and probably the whole Sugar Rush after that..."

Turbo emerges briefly, he doesn't utter a word for a long moment, his pupils are narrow and his expression blank. He didn't really care for the game, or didn't want to. But he surely wasn't going to let this setback stop him from getting his revenge.

" we need ta get back to the castle " he states, in a tone that leaves no space to arguments.

" Yes, yes but we are going to need a kart, I am afraid we don't have the luxury of having enough time to walk all the way to the castle" King Candy adds before pixellating away

Turbo glitches over again, it seems it is his turn now to ride this wreck.

He curses and whines looking for an exit. It takes him much more time then he would like to admit, and only by a boost of luck he falls over through the fake wall of the mountain, when he tried to lean there to rest.  
After a very undignified fall in the dust, he rolls over, relying over the grotesque cybug arm and gets up.

The sun is bright as always, pink and purple giant gummies decorate the brown road along with a few mint trees and other candies. The kart factory shouldn't be too far away to the south, he can see the colorful fumes coming from the striped pipes rising in the light sky.  
The way seems clear, only when he is halfway to his destination, he hears engine noises and the incessant tune of the game that usually follows the racers during play time.  
For a few moments the idea of jumping on the track right in front of the little racers to scare them off, strokes his mind, fueled by the possibility to meet no one else but the little "president" of his sugar coated kingdom. He glitches red angrily, at the possibility to crush her right there, right now. But for once reason has it best over him, reason or rather King Candy glitching over and reminding him that since they are racing it's probably day time in the arcade and the castle will be empty for them to explore.

King Candy forces him away from the track, he curses and growls as with the tail of his eye he can see that abhorrent kart the glitch rides so proudly leading the group. The king clutches his grey face with the giant clawed hand, hurrying him to keep silent as the racers pass by, leaving a trail of dust and high pitched laughs.

The moment is gone and the Kart factory is close.


	3. Chapter 3

King Candy kept Turbo in place only for a few more seconds, fighting against the hard-headed racer's will was hard work, especially when he was in the middle of a throwing a tantrum.

Shrieking and battling Turbo switches over again and without thinking he runs over the track, breathing heavily. He eyes the dust that the little sugar racer's wheels raised, falling to the ground. They are already too far away from him, over the little pink glazed hill, out of sight.

Red sparks of static run over him, a few pixels glitch. His eyes are red, and filled with hate , he stomps his feet on the ground, curses, and swings his giant arm around. His task momentaneously forgotten for his stifled anger.

Turbo's face is contracted, deep expression lines frame his grimace. He knows it could have worked, he could have catched her. And nothing else mattered in that moment.  
It would have ended awfully, a voice in his head reminds him, it would have only revealed their presence and obliterated every possibility they could have had to fix their code. It would have been a suicide.

He huffs, relaxing a bit.

He knew that... but he didn't care.

He takes a deep breath, his arms fall to his sides.

It's only when he motions to turn around to continue on his task with a clearer mind, that he sees it. Or rather it hits him.  
He doesn't even have the time to raise his candied arm in defense, his eyes widen.  
Jubileena Bing Bing on her cherry pie kart runs straight into him, she screams, he screams, the little seven years old boy in front of the cabinet cries.  
Turbo is sent flying against a gummy purple rock, Jubileena not in control of her kart ends out of the track.

The grey skinned racer glitches when he is hit and King Candy is back. Stunned he finds himself on the ground his back against a soft candy, his body aches but he attempts to get up to his feet. He shakes his head, Mod, he had been away just for a few moments. He is still not fully aware, everything is confused blurry and... green.

He squints. His confusion grows, his head hurts. What was he doing here? What hit him? he doesn't quite remember, nor does he care to remember. What he knows for sure is, he is hungry.

While his expression is blank, he opens his eyes wide, they are green. The glowy optics dart quickly around the area, scanning meticulously his surroundings. The man takes a few slow hesitant steps, and stretches his clawed hand, the rest of his body feels... weird, too soft, too small, but his left arm feels right.  
He swings his head lightly from left to right, his attention settles on the fuming, wheeled slice of pie resting a few steps away. He smells food. A toothy grin crosses his face, he walks closer moving swiftly, spreading his arms.  
He licks his lips, feeling his famine grow, eager to satisfy it.

Jubileena slowly comes back to her senses, groggily she fixes her cherry shaped helmet that was lying askew on her head. She cheks herself, she is fine and so is her kart aside for a few scratches, nothing that can't be fixed with a bit of icing. She looks over at the screen in the bright blue sky, between the pink cotton candy clouds, hesitant . She frowns, her player abandoned the game. He was obviously new to this kind of game, but she didn't mind being last because being chosen as avatar was already enough of a good start for the day. She sighs and tilts her head, but anyway, for every spoonful of ice-cream in the world, what had just happened? she asks to heself .  
Her wonders are cut short when she lowers her gaze from the window to the Arcade. She gasps incredulous, her eyes narrow and for a moment she freezes in terror.

" K-KING CANDY?" Jubileena finally whispers covering her mouth, fighting back the tears.

King Candy or what seems to be him, if not for the deformed limb.

He stares at her with a famished look, sporting many sharp fangs with a crooked smile.  
She's in panic, her heart is racing, her breath quickens. That thing is just a few steps from her.  
The red little racer shivers at the soulless glare of the creature, but finally she shakes herself out of her complete horror driven stillness. She grabs the wheel of her kart firmly and fumbles clumsily with the controls. The little vehicle's engine roars again.

Quickly, she looks up and can't help it but scream in terror, a terrible hot pink claw is descending on her, she retracts on her seat, away from the sharp talons, just quickly enough to avoid the blow. As fast as she can, she pushes on the accelerator pedal. The horrid claw leaves deep marks on the side of the pastry vehicle, Jubileena rushes to escape, her kart's wheels spin wildly before gripping to the ground.

King Candy wakes up from his dizziness, the high-pitched scream startles him. He blinks, his eyes are back to their original state, and goes stiff, it takes him a second to realize what he was doing. He unclenches his claw, now stained red, it was stuck on the sweet kart, and motions to grab the sugar racer with his cybrid hand.

" W-WAIT!"

His face is anguished, he switches briefly to Turbo's as he is speaking , he wants to apologize, to explain, he didn't mean to...

The little car suddenly sprints, moving in a zig-zag pattern, almost running over him again, before getting back on the track and quickly disappearing. The game's tune lowers ,until it's merely a whisper, and goes silent as the last racer left.

King Candy falls to his knees, he watches powerless.

" I hope you are happy now " he mocks, bitter. Before letting out an high pitched nervous giggle.

The racer doesn't answer and the King feels his heart heavy, he knows everything is going to be a mess and Mod knows what is going on with the cybug code. He sighs before getting up slowly and starts walking headed to the kart factory.

Chocolate trees with sprinkles start filling the view and the ground takes a rosy tint.

Soft pink hills decorated from white chocolate trees and swirly patterns all around, the path is lined from white chocolates, and he can see it now, the unmistakable green pudding shape of the building.

He is relieved, and the scent of freshly baked cake surronds him, colorful lines of smoke stretch in the sky.

He remembers coming here in the past, experimenting with karts or just to spend time using his creativity. Never he was able to bake a kart better than the royal one, he thinks to himself. But right now any kind of kart would have been enough he sighs.

The guard at the bridge is sleeping heavily, so he simply walks past. He huffs and wonders to himself, why is there even a guard if he isn't guarding? He knows it goes in his favor, but as ex-ruler he doesn't really support this kind of behaviour especially because it is partially to blame for his defeat.

He shook the thought off himself, he liked being King. _He was quite literally made to be King,_ but some of the orders he was forced to give because of Turbo were unacceptable. He did his best to rule fairly but the racer's selfishness knew no shame. In the end it wasn't really a defeat, but rather a new chance.

When he reaches the reinforced backdoor he gives a surprised look at the sign attached to it. "No Kings allowed" the sign reads, over it a silly stylized drawing of his features.

He squares the door, solid,heavy. How is he going to enter? he hadn't quite thought about it, he used to have the keys to this place before, well.. before he died.

Turbo glitches over for a second, simply to share an idea.

The cybrid claw.


End file.
